Who The Hell're You?
Synopsis In Tao Gems, the three Gems and Steve meet a new Gem. Plot Charoite nodded. "If you want to be strong, we will make you strong." White Aquamarine whispered to Charoite, "Isn't that a tad too general?" Charoite nodded again. "We will make your back ache, break your every bone, make your eyes pop out, and explode your brain." White Aquamarine smiled. "Much better, I guess..." she said. "Yes. Definitely. We will kick your ass if necessary." White Diamond muttered. After a generic training scene that lasted for a day, Steve had a black, sleeveless shirt and black pants, along with a red belt on his waist. He wore spiky shoes and his auburn hair was messy. He looked at the three Gems. He could consider White Aquamarine as the awkward twin sister and Charoite the outgoing one, and White Diamond being that older sister. A rustling was suddenly heard in the bushes. White Aquamarine fell flat to the ground. She rolled around and saw everyone else. "I-I can't get up!" She yelled. "I'm stuck!" Steve stood still. White Diamond looked at the bush. That's when the Gem appeared. The Gem had pink, long hair and blazing red pupils in her serious eyes. She had brownish-white skin, and she wore her attire in a similar fashion to Yellow Diamond, except that it was pink. Her shoes were a deep black. She was only around the same height as White Diamond. Her gemstone was on her knee. "Who the hell're you?" White Diamond sneered. The Gem chuckled. "You do not know me, sister?" Charoite gasped. "I am Moussaieff Red Diamond, otherwise known as just 'Red Diamond'," Red Diamond told the Gems. White Diamond walked up to Red Diamond. "And who the hell do you think you are, you fake, thinking you're an almighty 'Diamond'?" White Diamond yelled. "You gonna fight me, bitch? 'Cause I can fight you." At that point, several humans had gathered around to see what was happening. They held torches in their hand. They chanted the word "FIGHT" several times. White Aquamarine was still stuck to the ground, trying to watch the battle. "You do not know me for I was made for Yellow Diamond for one purpose and only that purpose." Red Diamond told White Diamond. She shook her head. "And what the hell would that ''be?" White Diamond yelled. "To disable the Tao Gems White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx. And if you wanna get in my way, then baby, I'll send you to a world of hell," Red Diamond said, smiling. She picked up a nearby tree as if it was nothing. The people of the crowd gasped and yelled louder. To White Aquamarine's surprise, it was gonna be thrown at her, though White Diamond chopped it in half. The chop reflected the remaining bark to Red Diamond's hands. To everyone's surprise, Red Diamond munched on it quickly. "Natural resources like trees make me stronger," Red Diamond said. White Diamond was disgusted. "Y-You monster... you ''tree carnivore!" White Diamond yelled in lack of a better term. Red Diamond chuckled. "What do you want? Why were you specifically made just to fight the Tao Gems? Doesn't Yellow Diamond have better things to do? Like, y'know, destroying everyone else?" "Isn't it obvious? You ruined her plans many times. You and your little China worshippers," Red Diamond said. "You wanna fight?" White Diamond nodded. "Then let's fight." Characters * Steve Strait * White Aquamarine * Charoite * White Diamond * Moussaieff Red Diamond (debut) * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) Category:Enchi's Content